Mean
by winterfantasy
Summary: Ada dengung di telinganya, pusing di kepalanya. Sasuke dapat merasa pandangannya memburam, dan bayangan Hinata semakin memudar. / "Maafkan aku..." / Read and review?


Sasuke Uchiha tahu ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karenamu, demimu, atau untukmu—karena ia sedang mengalaminya sekarang.

Sosok beberapa meter di hadapannya itu tak menangis, Sasuke dapat melihat air mata yang memenuhi matanya; tidak menetes. Tapi sorot mata gabungan antara sedih, marah, dan kecewa itu berhasil menyayat hatinya hingga rasanya lebih baik ia lenyap sekarang juga.

Namun ia tak bisa.

Tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya kelu. Dan seolah semua belum cukup buruk, Sasuke dapat merasakan ia kehilangan setengah jiwanya, matahari di hari-harinya, napasnya, atau mungkin keiinginannya untuk hidup. Sasuke tak tahu, tak mengerti. Oksigen rasanya sulit ia hirup, tubuhnya lemas, sama sekali tak berdaya.

Detik itu, Sasuke tahu ia hidup karena orang ini, demi orang ini.

Mungkin ia pengecut karena tak berani melangkah untuk mendekat. Tapi ia tahu, jika ia melangkah mendekat, merengkuh sosok yang amat ia cintai itu, segalanya takkan berubah. Tidak sorot mata yang seolah menghujam jantungnya, tidak pula tetesan air mata yang ditahan mati-matian.

Karena terkadang kau harus menyadari bahwa di dunia, hal mustahil tetaplah ada.

**.**

**.**

_**Naruto **is __**Masashi Kishimoto**'s_

_**AU. OOC. Drabble—871 words. Crack.**_

**.**

**.**

Rasanya Sasuke bisa gila hanya dengan mencintai gadis itu.

Sosok bak boneka porselen tanpa cacat, pribadi menyenangkan, senyum indah... dulu ia tak percaya dengan adanya manusia yang sempurna, namun sekarang, ia seratus persen percaya.

Mencintai seseorang itu bagai pedang bermata dua. Bisa saja kau bahagia, atau malah merasa sakit tak tertahankan—kau takkan tahu. Bagi Sasuke, keduanya pasti dirasakan setiap orang yang jatuh cinta; seperti dirinya sekarang.

Dulu ia begitu bahagia, sedangkan saat ini, rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

"_Yeah_, kau memang bodoh."

Sasuke tersenyum pedih. Tanpa diberitahu kakak dari orang yang ia cintai itu pun, ia tahu bahwa kebodohannya telah melebihi batas. Seharusnya ia tak perlu mendekati gadis bersurai indigo itu sejak awal. Dengan begitu takkan ada yang bersedih, takkan ada yang sakit hati.

Juga takkan ada yang menangis.

Neji Hyuuga mendengus kesal. Ia memperhatikan Sasuke yang terduduk dalam diam, menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan sebuah pukulan—adiknya mungkin akan marah. Mungkin. Tapi ia tak bisa melihat adiknya terpuruk hanya karena seorang lelaki sialan yang sangat plinplan.

"Bisa-bisanya adikku jatuh cinta padamu..." desisnya menahan amarah. _Bisa-bisanya_.

Sang Uchiha menunduk penuh rasa bersalah. Mungkin jika dulu ia tak mendekati adik Neji, gadis cantik nan rupawan itu takkan mengenalnya, takkan jatuh cinta padanya, takkan merasa sakit tak tertahankan.

Sampai kapan ia harus berandai dengan kata _jika_?

"Maafkan aku."

Neji mendengus, bahkan tanpa perlu bertanya, ia tahu adiknya takkan membutuhkan kata maaf. "Tidak semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan kata maaf. Kau hanya perlu menjauh darinya, jangan pernah muncul di hadapannya lagi."

Yang lebih tua melangkah menjauh. "Dengan begitu mungkin dia bisa memaafkanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum lagi—menipu diri sendiri. Hatinya semakin sakit, sakit, dan... sakit. Setetes air matanya jatuh tanpa sadar. Di dunia ini, mungkin ia adalah tipe pecinta yang paling jahat.

Tentu saja bukan dirinya yang menginginkan semua hal ini. Salahkan orang tuanya yang tak terlalu realistis untuk membiarkannya memilih pasangan sendiri. Tapi Sasuke tahu dirinya lebih patut disalahkan; kenapa ia tak cukup keras dan berani untuk memberontak?

Ia sadar bahwa ia menjadi anak yang patuh di saat yang tak tepat—memutuskan untuk menyakiti hati orang yang dicintainya, seseorang yang kini ia sadari adalah oksigen dari tiap hembusan napasnya. Sasuke merasa sesak tak tertahankan, entah itu di saat Hinata meneteskan air mata di hadapannya, dan bahkan sekarang.

Namun semua sudah terlambat, sedangkan apa yang tersisa hanyalah penyesalan. Hinata sudah meninggalkannya, ia telah melukai hati Hinata tanpa memikirkan risiko yang akan mereka dapat. Fakta menyakitkan itu takkan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun juga.

"Maafkan aku—" Air matanya mengalir lebih deras. "—aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengatakan kata cinta, menyatakan cinta melalui bisikan lirih yang menyayat hati siapa pun juga. Namun tak ada yang ia rasakan selain rasa sakit yang semakin nyata, rasa sakit luar biasa yang tak berasal dari luka dan tak menghasilkan cairan merah bernama darah.

Rasanya ia bisa gila detik ini juga. Ia ingin mengulang kembali waktu, menolak perjodohan yang orang tuanya rencanakan, tak menyakiti hati Hinata, lalu mereka berbahagia selamanya. Cinta memang buta—Sasuke rela mengkhianati orang tua yang telah membesarkannya hingga sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi fakta menamparnya kembali pada kenyataan; semua sudah terlambat.

Ada dengung di telinganya, pusing di kepalanya. Sasuke dapat merasa pandangannya memburam, dan bayangan Hinata semakin memudar. Ia ingin berteriak, memohon agar Hinata kembali padanya, namun tak kuasa—karena jauh di dasar hatinya, ia tahu ia tak pantas membawa tubuh mungil itu kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

_Maafkan aku yang ingin melupakanmu._

Sasuke tak peduli meski ia terlihat sangat bodoh saat ini. Ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa hanyalah Hinata yang ia butuhkan, hanya Hinata yang ia inginkan, bukan calon tunangannya atau siapa pun juga. Rasa sakit yang ia rasa nyaris membunuhnya, terasa jauh lebih menyiksa karena ia tak juga kehilangan kesadaran—seolah Tuhan menghukumnya, menjatuhkannya ke dalam sebuah lubang penderitaan.

Ia tahu ia pantas mendapatkan semua yang kini ia rasakan, karena ia adalah seorang pemuda jahat yang bodoh dan juga tak memiliki keberanian. Sasuke membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir meski tak cukup membuktikan betapa menderita dirinya kini. Hinata pasti jauh lebih merasa sakit.

"_Hontou ni gomenasai_..."

Matanya terpejam, menyesali perbuatannya untuk kesekian kalinya. Mengucapkan ribuan kata cinta tak terbalas, serta menahan sesak di dalam dada. Mungkin sejak hari ini, ia takkan pernah baik-baik saja.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Review?**  
**


End file.
